Recently, there is an increasing amount of interest in new devices based on nanostructures such as carbon nanotubes and nanowires. These devices which employ nanotechnology are being used in a variety of fields such as, for example, electronics, mechanics, optics, and biological engineering. Since metal oxide nanowire (e.g., ZnO, In2O3, Fe2O3, etc.) may have better mobility than that of organic conductive material, attention is being focused on metal oxide nanowire as a conductive material in a flexible circuit device.
In the case of a circuit that has a channel formed of nanowires between electrodes, the nanowires having a length shorter than the width of the channel may be randomly distributed in the channel. When the nanowires are randomly distributed without being aligned in the channel, contact resistance of the circuit may be increased and electrical mobility and conductivity of the circuit is possibly reduced.